Interconnects are used to electrically couple adjacent solar cells. Because photovoltaic solar cells can be arranged in serial electrical connections, the negative electrical terminals of one solar cell are electrically connected to the positive electrical terminals of a neighboring solar cell. This connection can be made with an electrically-conductive metal piece called an interconnect. Such interconnected photovoltaic solar cells can be later used in a solar panel.
Interconnects are typically joined to one or more electrical terminals of a solar cell with solder. Soldering interconnects to solar cells in a manufacturing environment can require an expensive, multi-step process. Improving the manufacturing efficiency of this step of producing solar panels from individual solar cells can advantageously reduce the cost to produce solar panels.